Talk:Goblin Slayer/@comment-31140854-20181230135527
HA HA HA You guys make me laugh it funny you and the show glorified GS for slaying Goblins and being a hero for the common folk when even he admit that he's no hero and his methods do more harm than good something elf girl and priestess both called him out on it.Your talking as if he's the only one who saves people what the other adventures when they slay strong being like Ogres Demons and Rocks Worms or the female hero for slaying the demon lord and save the world the adventure guild exist to find strong beings to fight creatures that the common folk can't fight. The trust is GS has only to reasons why he slaying them 1 revenge 2 because it fun something he admit to in episode 2 it like and takes pride in being the most knowledgeable about how kill them. It like taking painkillers at first to masked the pain but become so addicted to how good they feels.﻿ His mind is so mentally broken that he’s processing emotions and social interactions at the same level a person with high-functioning autism might have. Goblin Slayer is killing goblins for himself because of the trauma he witnessed happen to his sister, which has given him an obsessive directive to carry out: exterminate all goblins and protect women from them because that’s what his sister told him. That is why when Sword Maiden revealed to him she had a hand in allowing the goblin attacks to occur on the city, Goblin Slayer really didn’t care. To him goblin extermination is simply his profession (that he follows religiously), just like how cockroach extermination is simply a profession for some people (that perhaps some might be obsessed with too). So when Sword Maiden asked him if he would do anything for her involvement, he just robotically replied “No. Because you’re not a goblin.” He further went on to say that he didn’t actually care what her reasoning was, just as long as the goblins were dead and he’d exterminate more if she required again. In other words, it’d be like asking your cockroach exterminator you hired how they felt about you letting roaches into your basement on purpose. They might think you’re dumb, but they don’t actually care, they’re really just there to exterminate and nothing else. Goblin Slayer genuinely didn’t care about stopping the “evil” of the situation, just as long as it meant he had exterminated the goblins. Hell, it could have been the Dark Lord or some Demon who asked him to exterminate goblins and he still would’ve gladly taken the contract from them. He’s not trying to be a hero, he’s just trying to do a job.﻿ The irony is that Goblin Slayer has the same way of thinking as the adventures he's disinterest in anything else beside slaying goblins.So what if demon lord destroy the world goblins will destroy villages, so what if goblins destroy villages the demon lord will still destroy the world. So he not complex or different as them